degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Degrassi: The Next Generation (Season 9)
The ninth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation depicts the second semester of the 2007-08 school year. Opening Credits Peter is filming with his video camera which pans to Emma and Manny waving in a jeep. Then new kids Declan and Fiona getting out of their limo. Then Anya and Chantay reading the Anti-Grapevine and laughing. Then it goes to Leia reading the opening announcements and Holly J bumps her out of the way. Then Connor, KC and Clare building a robot and Alli rolls her eyes. Then Jenna is playing her guitar and Dave is rocking out. Then Danny and Sav playing their guitars and then Spinner is on the drums. Then Bruce and Johnny beat up some Freshmen and Mr.Simpson catches them. Then Blue is sketching some art. Then Riley throws the football to Jane and she walks into Degrassi and the logo pops out of her back.﻿ Cast 'Main Characters' 24 actors received star billing, with four new characters: Graduates *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason, an employee of The Dot *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson, an environmentalist and human rights activist *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos, an actress Seniors *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt, a carefree musician *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn, a tough tomboy *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone, a fun-loving musician *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco, the school's bully *Natty Zavitz as Bruce the Moose, Johnny's partner in crime Juniors *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari, a musician with strict, religious parents *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair, an ambitious student body president *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, Declan's clingy twin fashionista (New) *Jordan Hudyma as Blue Cheesex a passionate artist. *Judy Jiao as Leia Chang, a shy outsider *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros, a closeted, alpha male jock *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne, a rich player (New) *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, a gossiper *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson, Sav's supportive and eccentric girlfriend Freshmen *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a gifted student with a dark past *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a popularity-seeking student (New) *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a cute Christian gifted student also younger sister of Darcy *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, an Aspergers-diagnosed student *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a gifted student rebelling against her religion *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly boyfriend-stealer (New) Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, a Media Immersions teacher 'Recurring Characters' Students *James Edward Campbell as Fitz, a bad boy and Johnny's partner in crime. (Grade 10) Adults *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos, Peter's mom and Degrassi's principal *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong, a math teacher *Linlyn Lue as Laura Kwan, an English teacher *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino, a history teacher *Jennifer Podemski as Chantel Sauvé, a guidance counselor *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne, Declan and Fiona's mom *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson - "Holiday Road" & "Degrassi Takes Manhattan" *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart - "Close to Me" & "Degrassi Takes Manhattan" *Damon Runyan as Coach Carson - "Close To Me," "Heart Like Mine (1)," & "Heart Like Mine (2)" Guest Stars *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt - "Degrassi Takes Manhattan" *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones - "Just Can't Get Enough" (Grade 12) *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park - "In Your Eyes" (Grade 11) *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi - "Heart Like Mine Part One" *Larissa Vouloukos as Isabella Jones - "Just Can't Get Enough" *Evan Williams as Kelly Ashoona - "Holiday Road" *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, a naive and enthusiastic outcast- "Innocent When You Dream" (Grade 9) Episode List Category:DTNG Seasons Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Degrassi TNG Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Degrassi Cast Category:Relationships Category:Crushes Category:Friendships Category:Parents Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Males Category:Two-part episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Freshmen Category:Juniors Category:Seniors Category:Graduation